rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ochre Rifle-Turquentine
Ochre Rifle-Turquentine was a former member of the White Fang, AURA and was also a serial killer before meeting his demise. Biography/Personality/Apperance/Weapon/Semblance Ochre as born with a unknown Wolf Faunus Father And Emie Rifle, His mother. During this time, the father became a member of the White Fang, shocking Emie who decided to run away, taking Ochre with her so he wouldn’t become like him. This however, was the first steps for the future events and it escalated when Emie reunited with Shane Turquentine in Vacuo, soon they fell in love and married, annoying Ochre who also became an Apprentice to Shane until he would go to Shade. During the years, he watched his three baby brothers, Hunter, Ghost and Rusty be born. Eventually, that day happened, one night, Grimm attacked the village. Ochre was told by Shane to defend one area which he did before reuniting with Shane and the brothers in Shade academy, however he was the first to learn of is mothers untimely death and stormed off, never to be seen again. He went to Mistral, to find his father but instead he found a opportunity to prove his worth, AURA. There he trained under Master Acedia and proved to be the best, but his arrogance got the best of him as instead of fighting a chosen Master, he challenged the leader, Superbia. It was a total annihilation as Ochre was soon defeated and cast out of AURA. From there, he met a woman who was also excommunicated and the two teamed up to use the abilities for bad. During this time, Ochre found out about one of his brothers having the same semblance as him but didn’t know who. So, him and his partner went to Vacuo, since the years passed, Ochre was easily passed as a new face as well as his partner, the plan? His partner became the new lover of Shane and when she forced the sons to work, the couple stole from he family whilst blaming the sons. Eventually they were caught by the brothers who gave chase to Ochre to his ship that he stole. Ochre easily defeated the brothers until he landed a brutal attack on Ghost, leaving the infamous “Mistral Smile”, a cut around the mouth so deep, it was lucky his jaw wasn’t chopped off. This enraged the young Rusty who began attacking Ochre with fury, so much so that flames were around his fists, Ochre found out who had the same semblance. As expecte, he was arrested but heard Shane and Hunter discuss about who he was. As soon as it was clear, Ochre took out the officials holding him as well as his partner, before stabbing his partner, leaving the sand to cover the body. He then returned to AURA, furious and demanded a second chance. Whilst the others were against it, Superbia agreed and the brute known as Ira faced Ochre, it looked like Ira would win, but Ochre blinded him before decapitating him, much to the shock of others. Doing this, meant Ochre became the new Ira. Now he had the power, he went back to the White Fang, to find his father, instead he found his fathers body. whilst trying to find out why, he served under Adam Taurus. During this time, Ochre proved to be the deadliest member of the White Fang, leading the charge on villages, killing Humans, when Adam was killed, Ochre was more unhinged, killing anyone and everyone, until he found out why his father killed himself. His father fell in love again to a White Fang member, but she then ran away, to another base. Infuriated, Ochre tracked down the member, he wasn’t allowed to kill her or else he would face a traitors punishment, so he threw her into a pit, full of Grimm, so he didn’t kill her himself, it was then he saw two kids, Canis and Olivia. After the events, Ochre was kicked out and he returned to AURA, but he took the two kids with him so they can be trained. Over time, he went around Remnant, killing humans to make a point, to draw fear around the world. And then, his main plan went into action, he first kidnapped and tortured Ember Corona, before letting her go and then kidnapping Ruby Rose. He then demanded Hunter to come and fight him, which they did, however Ochre, again uses his Semblance to temporarily blind Hunter before stabbing his abdomen. It was then Ochre revealed who he was to the world, before blinding Hunter in his left eye, leaving him for the vultures and taking Ruby with him. All of this was to get to Rusty, make him realise he couldn’t trust anyone and to join him. with the final days before the battle approaching, Ochre freed all Faunus Criminals that would serve him, as well as freeing Roman Torchwick per the request of some of the freed prisoners. Then, with his army, they took over Vale Mental Hospital, for the final battle, during this however, Ochre battled Tyson Turquentine and his old mentor, Acedia. After a gruelling battle, Ochre trapped Tyson in his room before killing Acedia with no sign of remorse. With the stage set, Rusty, His Team, Ember, Ghost and so many more went to the hospital and fought. During this, Ochre demanded Rusty, Ember and her sister Phoenix head on, with the sisters being attacked by his two lieutenants, leaving Rusty to fight Ochre alone, and so, they did. He eventually believed he killed the younger adversary by sending him into a wall and the remains falling on top. However, his arrogance got the best of him, as when he turned and bragged to Ruby, Rusty got up, and ambushed him from above, Eventually overwhelming Ochre. After freeing Ruby, Ochre demanded Rusty killed him. Rusty refuses, believing they can still help him. Ochre then smirked before using the last of his energy to regain the advantage,taking one of Rusty guns. It was then he saw Myst, the younger sister of Rusty, Ochre decided that she would be the consolation prize for his revenge, he never got a chance to as Rusty, despite not wanting to, delivered the fatal shot which would signify Ochres death, as he collapsed, Ochre made some requests, that Rusty and his friends should seek out Mantle, the old name for Atlas, as well as to go to the tallest mountain in Mistral, before the final request, to be buried by his mother, so he can right his wrongs in the afterlife, before finally passing away in his half-brothers arms. Ochre was extremely arrogant and brutal, as shown by torturing both Ember and Ruby just to raise the anger of their friends, however, this arrogance lead to his eventual death. Ochre mainly wore the robes of the 7 leaders of AURA as well as a cracked Turquentine Necklace. In addition he would often where a plague doctors mask with wolf face on it. Due to being a Faunus, he had two black wolf ears and teeth as sharp as a wolf. Ochre was well equipped with all types of weapons but he preferred knives, fast, hard to see. Ochre was well adverse with those blades as it eventually Killed two of the leaders of AURA. Ochres Semblance is similar to Rusty. This is due to their mother and them sharing the same semblance. Ochre often showed this when he fought, often throwing fire in his enemies face. Legacy Ochre was buried by his mother in the Turquentine graveyard, his weapons and mask planted by the side so he would defend them in the afterlife. Due to him exposing the organisation, AURA was forced to close so no one could fall like he did. Canis and Olivia were brought into the Turquentine Family, per Superbias request. It was eventually revealed that Ochre had a son, Kha, from a fling with a faunus bandit who was a part of the Branwen Tribe. As of now, the kid has stayed a part of the tribe, not knowing what evil his father caused. After his death, his followers, The Knights of Ira (K.O.I) made their move, to right the wrongs AURA had, however the different opinions eventually caused the Knights to implode. Behind the scenes Ochre or ocher is a natural clay earth pigment which is a mixture of ferric oxide and varying amounts of clay and sand. It ranges in colour from yellow to deep orange or brown. Rifle is a shade of green. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}